


Blessing

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [283]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested: Leverage. Harrison tracks Archie down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

“Dad? You’ve got visitors?”  Archie discreetly pocketed the paring knife he was using as his daughter called out to him in a tremulous voice.  He relaxed as Alec Hardison ducked his head through the doorway connecting the kitchen to the rest of the small bungalow his daughter had bought for him.

“Sir?  Is this a bad time?” 

His daughter looked shocked as Archie came around, a broad smile on his face.  He had been expecting this.  “Hardison, hello,” he greeted his guest, reaching out to shake Hardison’s hand.  A second later, Eliot appeared, looking unremarkable and unthreatening in a well-pressed button down shirt.

Ten minutes later, after he had shoo-ed his daughter out, Archie sat around the kitchen table, watching the two boys squirm.  “You have something to ask me?” he finally said, putting them out of their misery.

“We want you…not permission, she’d hate that.”  Hardison was fidgeting, like he wanted to be holding his phone, any piece of tech right now.

“Your blessing, sir.  We want your blessing.”  Where Alec was nervous, Eliot was calm, hands on the table, looking Archie right in the eye.

Archie held his silence as long as he dared, but Alec’s nervousness was heartbreaking.  “Boys, you had that a long time ago.  You’re her family, and I’m proud of you.”


End file.
